


The Most Comfortable Seat

by genderqueer_turtle



Series: Fair Game One Shots [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Clover hosts a dinner party and Qrow finds just the right way to embarrass the Ace Op.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686706
Kudos: 28





	The Most Comfortable Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Qrow's POV

"Qrow, I'm having a dinner party. You wouldn't happen to be free tonight?" Clover asked after we had finished work for the day.

"Why are you having a dinner party? Is there some big thing going on?" I asked. I was totally going to go, but I was curious on why we were doing this.

"Well, it's Marrow's birthday and every year, we have a dinner party. It's tradition. You don't have to come, but we invited Team RWBY and their friends." 

"Yes, I'll come. What time?" I asked. 

"5:30. My place. See you then." Clover walked off. I couldn't wait for dinner. 

~

I walked up to this big house, this was the address Clover had messaged me. I knocked on the door and Clover opened the door. 

"Hey." I said, walking in the door. "I didn't know if you wanted me to bring anything, so I brought tortilla chips." I held up the bag for him to see. 

"Thanks. Here, let's put them in the kitchen." He led the way through his house. It was big, but then again, all the houses in Atlas were big. You only lived in Atlas if you were rich or worked for the government. 

As we passed the living room, I saw that everyone else had already arrived. Meaning, everyone was waiting on me. 

"Sorry I'm late." I apologize. "You guys should have started dinner without me."

"Don't worry about it. And we did. It's not a formal dinner, more of a gathering with food. We just hang out and eat. Everyone is in the living room right now. Come on, we should join them. Grab a plate to eat and let's go."

"Oh, well, I'm not hungry. I'm fine." I start to head towards the living room, but Clover calls me back. 

"You have to eat something, it's a dinner party. Here take this plate." He handed me a plate full of food. 

"I can't eat all this? If I said that I'm not hungry, what makes you think I could eat a whole plate's worth of food?" I asked, confused and slightly annoyed. 

"I'll help you then." Clover walked into the living room and started talking to Harriet. Ruby and Oscar were sitting on a couch, talking, while the other teens joked around with Elm.

I watched from the kitchen doorway for a moment. Then I had an idea, one that would make Clover embarrassed. I walked into the living room, right to where Clover was sitting on the couch. Without saying a word, I sat down. Only, I sat down right on Clover's lap. It took all my energy to not laugh as his face turned tomato red. Some of the Ace Ops laughed at him, and I finally cracked and joined them. After a few minutes, Clover started laughing with us. 

Clover didn't make me get up, and I just sat there, comfortable. About halfway through the night, I looked down at my plate and decided that I might as well eat some of it. I grabbed a small piece of meat from the plate and stuck it in my mouth. Clover noticed that i was finally eating, and took this as a sign to start eating from my plate. 

"Wait, are you two really sharing food right now?" Harriet asked. 

"Does that bother you?" Clover asked as I ate more of the ham. 

"No, it's just strange." Harriet said. As her and Clover kept talking about the two of us sharing food, Elm walked over holding a beer. 

"Want one?" She offered me. "I could totally go get you one from the kitchen. I was going in there to get some chips anyways." 

Out of habit, I almost said yes. But then I remembered that I promised myself and my nieces to stop drinking. "No thanks. I really shouldn't."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you say. Hey Clover, want a beer? I bought some of your favorite!" 

Clover looked at me for a moment before turning to Elm. "Nah, I'm good. Maybe another time though."

I looked at him. "You honestly expect me to believe that you just don't feel like drinking right now?"

"Well, I don't. I don't feel like drinking when someone I care about can't." He answered. I smiled a little, happy that he cared about me. 

We enjoyed the rest of the party, hanging out and laughing at jokes. Clover continued to turn down any alcohol that he was offered. Ruby and her friends seemed to really enjoy themselves. We played a few party games, I accidentally broke a vase thanks to my semblance, and Elm convinced Ruby to do karaoke. Marrow enjoyed his birthday cake, which tasted amazing. Once the party was over, everyone headed back to their home or where they were staying.

I was the last one left, as I helped Clover clean up. "Thanks for the great party. I really enjoyed it." I told him. "And what you did with the not drinking was really thoughtful." 

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the party. And I prefer having you around than drinking a few beers. Really, it wasn't that big of a deal for me. I know where you are in your journey and I'm here to support you."

As I finished cleaning up the last of the mess, I looked at the clock. It was later than I thought. "I really should get back. See you tomorrow for work." I said, headed for the door. Clover followed me, and I turned to say goodbye one last time when I reached the front of the house. When I turned, I came face to face with Clover. 

"Since you sat on my lap all evening I think it's fair for me to do this." And then Clover kissed me. It was gentle, just a peck on the lips, but it was definitely not what I was expecting. He quickly pulled away, ending it before my brain even registered what had happened. Then he said goodnight and waved as I left. That night, I thought about how insane the party was. My relationship with Clover, whatever it was, was defiantly changing.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started these one shots, I knew I wanted one where Qrow sits in Clover's lap just to embarrass him. But I didn't know how I wanted to do that. Now, that objective is complete, and I'm really proud with how it turned out!  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
